PleasePleasePlease!
by seldomknown3
Summary: A simple oneshot of Roxas in his first couple of days with the Organization and Demyx wants him to join a band! This is a good opportunity to get close to Axel, the only Organization member uninterested in killing him or otherwise. Please R and R!


PleasePleasePlease

ONESHOT

-nOte-

A Kingdom Hearts oneshot, the first of many. xD; This oneshot takes place in The World that Never Was, soon after Roxas was invited in to the Organization. Just a fun little shot, hope you enjoy it:333

-/nOte-

"Now," The Superior started, staring down at his twelve disciples, "we all know more than ever of the mission nearly half of you have to carry out in only days in a new castle, Castle Oblivion. First off---... _yes_?" asked Xemnas, his hand clenching the arm of his chair.

Axel took his hand down from the air. "Do I have to?" he asked, smoothing his fiery red hair back and eyeing Xemnas as if he was a foreign creature, "Send in the new guy."

The honey blond boy named Roxas only looked at Number VII, more than curious of why he acted so... _odd_. Still, he seemed like the easiest Organization member to get along with. That much, he knew, was true.

"_Yes_, you _do_. As I was saying, we have our secret weapon, whom..._Yes_?" asked Xemnas, only more than irritated now.

Xigbar pulled his hand down. "Do I have to?"

"No, freeshooter!" he groaned, "Didn't any of you read the bulletin board? It _specifically_ lists who is carrying out this mission."

There was a second of silence.

"No."

"Can't say I have."

"Can't say I ever will."

"We have a bulletin board?"

"By the way, we ran out of fish."

"Tell Larxene to stop leaving the toilet seat down!"

"Hey! The fourteenth member is going to be female, isn't she? She'll appreciate it!"

"But for now you're the only female here!"

"We have a bulletin board?"

"AGGH!" Xemnas shouted. "That's it! Meeting adjourned. _Check _the bulletin board, and I will meet up with those of you who are, in fact, going on this mission, tonight!"

Silence again.

"Works for me."

"Sure."

"We need eggs, too."

"Don't you point those kunai at me!"

"Hm." was all Roxas said, as he shook his head. He lowered his chair and walked off of it, interested in spending his second night in his room. Much to his surprise, the first time that the member, Demyx, had heard his voice, he seemed very interested in him.

This was odd. Demyx was approaching him.

"Hey, Roxy, can I call you Roxy?" he asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"...Please don't?" asked Roxas, rubbing his arm as he made his way upstairs to his room. Nevertheless, Demyx's face lit up.

"Hey! Have you ever sung?" he asked.

"...Dunno." was all that Roxas had said.

"Weeelllll, you should!" He walked in front of Roxas's path, and let his sitar appear in his hand. "You see you see you see, I've been trying to get a band together in the Organization, and I can't find anyone who can be the lead vocals! Larxene's voice sounds like a rat on ecstasy, Xigbar has that weird accent and Zexion refuses to sing unless it's about blood. Pleeease?" he asked the blond.

Roxas gave Demyx a quizzical look. "Somehow I don't find it very logical to set up a band in an Organization of Nobodies searching for Kingdom Hearts..."

"Awww!" Demyx pleaded in a very stupid tone, "But Axel already agreed to play the drums!" he gave an equally stupid pouty-face.

_Axel_.

This would definitely be a better chance to get to know the redhead. Nobody else in the Organization seemed interested in getting to know him, either that or Roxas wasn't interested in getting to know _them_. Axel, on the other hand, seemed friendly, and Roxas found himself longing for friendship.

"I'll think about it." he said, and closed his door on Demyx.

"Pleeeeeease!?" Demyx stayed by his door for the better part of five minutes. Once Roxas was sure he left, he sat up on the bed that he had so shortly before collapsed onto.

"Singing?" he laughed slightly to himself.

"Uh." He cleared his throat. "La, la, la, la, LaaAfgaAgjlaAAAH."

The small mirror donned on his door made a tiny noise. Roxas looked over at it and found a long, sharp crack through the middle of it.

"...Wow. I suck." was all he muttered to himself. But still, he found himself interested in a friendship with Axel, and Axel seemed to think the same thing. He always looked over at Roxas and asked the Superior many questions of him. They even had a few short conversations.

"Okay." he said. "Why not."

Only a day later, Demyx called the two of them over to his room for a band practice. He handed them both music sheets.

All of the notes on the sheets looked like blobs randomly placed on or between a line. What was _ritardando_? Did it have anything to do with Xaldin when he was made to think so much? And what did _ff_ mean? Did they misspell 'fu'?

"Okay! Ready? One, two, three, four!"

Roxas, however, began to sing the lyrics. It's not like he could really sing real notes, anyway, so what was the point in reading them.

He sounded _horrible_.

Looking back at Axel, he only laughed, and Demyx seemed utterly confused. All three of the boys froze when the Savage Nymph stomped into the room, pointing the kunai at Roxas.

"Don't sing anymore!" Demyx quickly pleaded to the boy. He _knew_ of Larxene's wrath.

"Ever scream like that again, and you're replacing Demyx as my official target." Larxene spat at the boy, giving him a glare only a mother could look at without dying (not that I'm implying that Roxas is a mother.)

"On second thought," Demyx boomed, "sing again!"

Larxene shot a similar glare at Demyx, turned her head, and stormed out of the room. They then heard an angry scream from a close by room.

"LARXENE! I CAN'T AIM IN A TARGET THAT SMALL! KEEP THE DAMN TOILET SEAT UP!" They could only imagine who screamed that.

"Okay," Demyx said, waving them off, "we'll have another practice tomorrow."

Roxas and Axel left the room together, and Axel laughed, "Hey, thirteen, if you sucked so bad at singing, why'd you agree to be in a band with Demyx?" Axel then found himself asking himself the same thing; he never played the drums before in his life.

"I thought it was a screamo band." Roxas lied.

Axel looked at him for a second, and his serious face screwed up in uncontrollable laughter. "You're funny, unlike most of the members here."

Roxas grinned. "Glad to know."

"Now, you gotta teach me how to sing like that."

**Author's Note: Aww, I kinda like this. :3 Not bad for my first Kingdom Hearts oneshot. Please review. :333**


End file.
